Sakura's Replacement
by Akan Itonami
Summary: Sasuke killed Sakura. Naruto's devesated, Kakashi's lost at what to do and Sasuke is just more power crazed. The replacement, Katon Hatsu. Whats with her? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's replacement: **Just after Sasuke had gotten the curse seal mark on him, a group of sound ninja attack them at their weakest, and as Sakura tries her best to thwart of the powerful sound, she fails. Sasuke awakens with the power of the curse seal, killing not only the sound, but Sakura as well. Team 7, with two devastated members, and a power crazed Uchiha, they await the Hokage, who will introduce them to Sakura's replacement. T for language.

I, Akan Itonami do not own Naruto. Also the new character is of my own creation, as same with her Kekkei Genkai, dojutsu, A/N Did I spell that right? Dojustu? Translation: Eye technique.(Also if you read my other story I deleted, The life and times of Katon Hatsu, well im using her again) Well tell me if im wrong, first chapter will be short, sorry to the Sakura fans, but in my opinion she's annoying, weak and dumb, however in the Shippuden series she is actually good.

Chapter One.

As Hatsu stood by the Hokage, she stared at the team she was going to join. She couldn't believe it, her, an elite ANBU squad captain, being demoted to a mere genin. Sure she's been complaining lately at headquarters she'd like to have a normal life. One where she doesn't have to wear a mask all the time, where she can walk around freely without people staring, one where she doesn't have to risk her life every time she goes on a mission. Well its in the past now, these are the Hokage's orders.

"This is Katon Hatsu" Sarutobi's gentle voice came out. Hatsu looked up at the old man, _'Why?'_ she thought. Then her attention turned to Kakashi, the Jounin of the squad when he turned to her to introduced himself.

"Hatake Kakashi, welcome to our team" Hatsu nodded her head before saying

"Katon Hatsu, and your Uzumaki Naruto" She turned her head to Naruto. He only have a small nod while looking down, still depressed but still listening.

"And your Uchiha Sasuke" Hatsu finished looking at Sasuke.

She looked over this squad, she can already tell the weaknesses' of everybody. Kakashi, although he's an ex-ANBU captain, is lazy with improving anyone other than Sasuke. _Playing favourites, we'll have to fix that. _Naruto, he's got endurance, and massive chakra reserves, however, he's sloppy in all fields, taijutsu being his worst. Sasuke, weak in genjutsu, but that's okay, excels in everything else, however his motivation is completely wrong. _'revenge can only sometimes be a good motivation'_

"Kakashi, I must say, I'm very disappointed with how you trained this team" Kakashi looked up,

"What do you mean by that?" Hatsu shook her head,

"I'll explain everything later, lets just get on with the preliminaries in just a moment, I have a few words I'd like to share with the Hokage"

XXXXXX

Kakashi looked at Hatsu before she turned to talk to the Hokage '_what is exactly with her? She's definitely something else.' _He looks over to see Naruto crying., and put his hand on his shoulder,

"Its all part of being a ninja Naruto, I've had my losses too" _"Obito.."_

"I.. I loved her" Naruto replied

XXXXXX

'_Maybe she wont be useless, just like __**her' **_Sasuke looked at Hatsu who at the moment was in a argument with the Hokage.

'_after all, didn't this Hatsu girl say something about being demoted from ANBU?'_

XXXXXX

Naruto wiped away a tear, "How do you understand Kakashi-sensei? You lost your best friend, I lost.. I .."

"Naruto, I.. I just do" Kakashi calmly replied.

XXXXXX

"Demoted for this?" Hatsu angrily countered Sarutobi's answer.

"Look, you're the best for this job"

"I was happy with Koichi and my squad, now I have to be put on a genin team with a lazy pervert, a cry baby, and a ignorant orphan?"

"Lets not judge them, I have my reasons"

"What are those" Hatsu spat back with a hint of curiosity in her voice

"You can relate to Naruto with that..special gift." Hatsu looked over at Naruto who was once again drying his tears on his sleeve,

"Him?!"

"Yes, and you can help Sasuke, after all you helped Koichi with his problem"

"Revenge.." was all Hatsu said.

"But what about Kakashi? Huh? He's supposed to be helping them, this is after all his squad"

"Remember, he's use to leading squad's of 5 or more people, also they were already trained and powerful, these are just academy graduates"

"Well I'm use to leading a group of 5 who were already trained too"

"Don't you remember how they were at first?"

"NO, just.. Just never mind" Hatsu looked at the ground, tears in her eyes. Sarutobi had won the argument. As the silence went on, the two stood there, looking over the remains of team seven, Kakashi was talking to the two boys.

"I'll try my best" Hatsu said, while walking towards them

"Good luck"

XXXXXX

"Now listen, I know Sakura's death affected you both" _'in one way or another' _He looked over to Sasuke, then said,

"Death is part of a ninja's life, we deal with it and move on, even though sometimes it hurts" The memory or Obito, Rin and Minato was starting to get to him

"but that is just apart of our careers."

"Okay sensei" both boys said together

XXXXXX

Hatsu walked over and stood by Kakashi, "You guys ready? Lets go do this."

XX Flashback XX

_As Sasuke lets the Kin girls body fall to the ground, a pair of arms grab him from behind, unable to control his body, and being all caught up in the rush from the intense power, and the joy of killing, he turns and grabs the unknown persons hair, and with a grin, and quick swipe with his kunai, he slits their throat. He smirks and lets the body fall to the ground, and then he realises he just made a grave mistake. The body belongs to his team-mate Sakura. 'Stupid girl, I… I didn't know' Sasuke thought, then his curse seal begins its painful deactivating. _

_He falls to his knees, next to Sakura's dead body, screaming in pain. Her blood covering his body as he grabs his neck, the pain unbearable. He looks over to her and says "im sorry" before passing out._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I haven't updated in forever..

I'D LIKE COMMENTS PEOPLE

--

The remains of team seven walked into the preliminary room all with something on their mind. Sasuke was well, just bored, and wants to train, Naruto wants to go crawl under a rock and stay there, Kakashi was going down memory lane thinking about Obito, and Hatsu was practically having a panic attack about what the other genin would think of her. Hatsu's never been good with people, since she always wears a mask people would respect her automatically, what are a bunch of academy graduates going to think of her? Hatsu looked up and saw that it was quiet, everyone must be grieving the loss of their fellow ninja Sakura, there we're a few people whispering to each other. _'That's lame, she doesn't even have a bloodline limit' _she thought, and unwillingly let out a snort. A loud one to be specific. Well, the murmurs stopped and it was dead quiet, every single person stopped and stared at her. _'Great, me and my big mouth' _

"Uhh this is Katon Hatsu, shes… Sakura's replacement" Kakashi explained, but before anyone could speak the chunin who oversees the fights said

"Now lets begin"

--

Hatsu leaned against the wall listening to the white noise, she could hear her team mate naruto fighting some guy who smells like dog, and some blonde chick talking about her Sasuke team mate. "Well he cant be that good of a ninja if he had to get checked out right after his battle" the chubby kid said, talking to the blonde girl, apparently called Ino.

"You IDIOT, he was obviously hurt, trying to protect Sakura" _'that idiot' _Ino argued back, her voice spat and emphasized on Sakura's name

"Umm Sasuke was the one who killed her" a lazy voice cut in "and Ino how can you talk about Sakura as though she was in the room, shes gone"

"I- I well, I" was all Ino could say

*cough* " Winner: Uzamaki Naruto"

"NO WAY NARUTO?" Ino yelled, forgetting all about the conversation she was just in. all across the room people we're amazed and showed it, Hatsu could hear a bunch of:

"No way!"

"Wow, who would've thought"

``He cheated``

``What the..`` and a whisper that said

`` I knew he could do it``, confused on how everyone thought he couldn't do it, she spoke loudly

`Why do you guys think he couldn't win?"

" Because hes a failure, its his destiny to always fail, he just got lucky" same a cold tone from a Hyuga. Once again everyone went quiet, and Hatsu replied

"Destiny? Are you kidding me that's stupid. How can you tell someone's destiny"

"Its easy, he's a failure, there's a high chance his parents were failures and their parents, so its destiny he's going to be a failure" Hatsu snorted,

"You know its choice, not chance that determines your destiny" she said after a few seconds, the sound of names being shuffled could be heard on the screen. Then she leaped down to the ground level, and right when she landed, the screen that determines who fights who stopped shuffling and presented two names, Yamanaka Ino vs. Katon Hatsu.

"How did she know that?" Chouji said.

"I- I don't know'' Ino replied

A few minuets passed then Ino finally stood across from Hatsu, the chunin coughed, again, then said

"Begin"

Ino quickly jumped back and threw a couple shuriken, Hatsu being an elite ANBU easily caught them and threw them back, however Ino was quick minded and countered them with a mere kunai in her hand.

"_She's better than I thought, still annoying though" _

They both stood there, then Hatsu ran in a half circle towards Ino with a fist raising behind her head, Ino was bracing to block the attack when poof, black smoke where Hatsu was had taken her pace, then Hatsu appeared on her left side and connected fist to face, Ino went flying a few good feet, then she hit the ground and rolled a few more feet. She got up then smirked,

"What?!" Hatsu said in anger, because although she didn't use her full power that punch should have hurt,

"I got you in a trap" Ino said as she got up.

"I put chakra strings on you as soon as you were close enough" she raised her hands to indicated the strings, which were flowing with chakra. Hatsu eyed the flow of chakra, from fingertips to legs.

"Shit" '_im a god damn ANBU I should have seen this coming' _Ino still smirking made a few hand signs, then made a square with her two index and thumbs then said "Mind destruction Jutsu"

"ARRRGHHHHH" Hatsu grabbed her head and screamed in pain "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" she managed to yell, then fell to her knees, barely 30 seconds went by when Hatsu's skin cracked

'_What the hell did I screw up the jutsu?' _Ino panicked The cracking skin began to crumble and finally it turned to sand on the ground.

Gasps could be heard but two people could be heard the loudest, "what the-"

"Ino what did you do?" Shikamaru yelled out but before Ino could reply Hatsu let out a laugh from atop the rock hands,

"Basic Jutsu : Substitution - shadow, water, and rock clones" Hatsu said, then with a quick flash she was beside Ino,

"You ought to read more than you do your hair" Hatsu grabbed Ino's hair, then said

"Nighty night" and with a swift movement of the hands knocked her out cold. All over the one side of the room there were gasps, what the's and whispers to quiet to hear.

--

As Hatsu and Ino began their fight it seemed they were evenly matched, Naruto was cheering Hatsu on although she hardly knew her

"COME ON YOU CAN DO IT!" He yelled forgetting about his depression,

"Kakashi-sensei do you think Hatsu will win?" Kakashi looked down at the young ninja and said,

"Naruto shes just toying with Ino, shes an ex ANBU remember?"

"huh?"


End file.
